1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electronic licensing.
2. Background Art
In a non-networked environment, licensing of computer software can be accomplished on a user-by-user basis. That is, a license can be based on the number of physical copies of a computer software program (e.g., application, operating system, etc.) purchased by the user.
In a networking environment, one physical copy of a software program can be licensed for use by multiple users. In this case, the number of users, or network connections, is not based on the number of physical copies of a software program. One copy of a software program to execute in a network environment can be licensed for a certain number of users, or connections. Thus, licensing in a non-network environment cannot be used to license software in a network environment.
In a network environment, an existing server contains software (e.g., operating system and application software) that may need to be upgraded. For example, a new version of software may become available. Further, it may become necessary to upgrade the number of connections allowed for a software program.
A previous licensing scheme in a network environment addressed licensing of network software (e.g., server's operating system). This licensing system encrypted a serial number and application number. The encrypted result was placed in a specific location on the network server. Under this scheme, the encrypted serial and application numbers became a permanent part of the server (i.e., are "burned in").
Software distribution using Compact Disc Read-Only Memory (CD ROM) has become increasingly popular because of a CD ROM's capacity and durability. However, if the process of burning in a serial number as described above is used, the CD ROM distribution medium cannot be used because it becomes too expensive. That is, if a serial number is burned into each server, distribution of an upgrade (e.g., version or connection) using CD ROM requires a CD ROM master for every server.